ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Interviews with OV9: Migster7
Hello, and welcome to the fourth episode of Interviews with OV9. I am your host, OV9. Now, the fourth interviewee is (drums rolling) Mig. Now let's begin the interview. Character I guess I sort of classify myself as complex but understanding, helpful when needed, kind, and level-headed. I've had a very...interesting life. IRL was uh not the best in 2011, which brought me onto online and I just kinda stuck on here. Over the years since I first interacted with people online I've notably changed a lot. I was struggling to find who I really was because for so long the real me was always "shunned" I guess you could say. Then, as fate would tell it, I got depression and anxiety pretty much all of the last half of last year. It was a pretty rough time if you knew me. Then all through this year up until the early summer...well...let's just say I never felt more broken. Things have gotten better, but I still have trouble on occasion. I like to have fun, I like to shitpost, I love my friends, writing, stuff like that. But sometimes it becomes kinda hard to not be down in the dumps, you know? Questions I asked First Question: What did you feel when you were promoted to an admin? His response: Shocked, really. I tried very hard as chat mod and I felt bad that Ahmad demoted himself, but I was honored he named me his replacement and everyone agreed. Sub, a former admin, gave me some advice and overall nice words. Since then being admin has been an amazing experience; I naturally love to help people and view myself as responsible. The other admins are amazing people to work with, too. Second Question: What did you feel when you got the best admin/crat award for 2016? His response: It was also surprising. I expected Ulti to get that since he's gotten it before, but seeing people vote for me made me feel happy and that my work was "impactful" in the community. It sort of motivates me to try my hardest to see positive things like that from everyone. I thank all of those who did. Third Question: For what reason do you like Ben 10? His response: I started watching it with the episode Lucky Girl. It has a really, really unique and cool vibe to it. I love the concept behind it, the ideas that were thought of (albeit some were very poorly executed tbh), and just overall the creativity with the franchise. It has seen better days, but it's still a part of me and my childhood. More About His Series And Contributions Fourth Question: I see you've got so many awards on series, aliens and characters. Are you proud of their creations? His response: Yes, I am. I put a lot of effort into my series and trying to figure out what to do with my aliens (shoutout to CaT for the amazing art) and trying to make the villains stand out, particularly Terox. Fifth Question: Are you planning on releasing any series in the future? His Response: Well, yea, The Gamma Awakening is coming out this month or at the very least this winter. School is kinda distracting. Sixth Question: I think so you've written the most popular movie Mig X: Revolution. How did you feel when people liked it? His Response: I was happy. It took me a very, very long time to write it and work out the details with it. I'm proud of it. Seventh Question: Which alien and which character you made are you most proud of? His Response: Terox would be the character and as for alien well I'm not sure. Lavalamp was the first one I've ever made and he was always a really awesome one of mine. Category:Interview with OV9 Episode